


The Beginning of the End

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Community: tic_tac_woe, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Kilgharrah plans for the future.





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Wizards’ war/War between Gods on my Tic Tac Woe Bingo card.

Kilgharrah wanted to stretch his wings and fly. He would soon have a reason to celebrate. The young warlock was on his way to Camelot. He was still a few days walk away from the castle. All of his plans would finally pay off. Soon everyone was going to pay. If he'd been a lesser creature he would've curled up in his underground cage and gone mad long ago. At first, he spent his time plotting Uther's downfall. 

After a while, he realized he was being shortsighted. Once he took Uther's crown there would still be the boy to deal with. He heard enough on the wind to know that Arthur would be just like his father. They would both have to be dealt with. he wasn't going to do away with Uther only to have him be replaced by a younger stronger version of himself.

He would back the girl but she was unpredictable. She was a witch without allegiance that was not something he could never learn to trust. It would be better for him if Morgana was destroyed before she had a chance to interfere. 

That still left the others that helped make his capture possible. The Old Religion, the Dragon Lords, as well as the Druids would all fall. His plan was perfect he only had to wait until the warlock made his way to Camelot. With the unwitting help from Emrys, he would find his freedom and then the world would burn and be remade anew.

It was true when Gods and Wizards go to war with each other no one would win. Lucky for him he was neither a God or a wizard. He was the last living dragon.


End file.
